


Все любят Лео (шоты)

by WTF Football RPS 2021 (WTF_Football_RPS_2021)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, WTF Football RPS 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Внеконкурс, сет шотов
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Football_RPS_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Football%20RPS%202021
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo, Lionel Messi/Gerard Piqué, Lionel Messi/Luis Suárez, Lionel Messi/Neymar, Lionel Messi/Sergio Ramos, Sergio Agüero/Lionel Messi
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Football RPS 2021: тексты высокого рейтинга





	1. Кун

Лео не любил опаздывать. Тем более на ужин. Есть хотелось невыносимо, пусть даже еда будет строго соответствовать канонам спортивного питания, то есть будет скучной и почти безвкусной.

Лео одёрнул футболку и постарался сделать взгляд грозным. Жаль, что на Куна нахмуренные брови и сощуренные глаза не произвели ни малейшего впечатления. Как всегда.

— Кун, убери ноут. И какого хрена ты ещё в трусах?!

Кун улыбнулся, будто только что заметил Лео. Конечно. Будто он не специально трепал нервы.

— Сейчас.

Кроткий ответ насторожил Лео, но он повернулся к двери, всем видом показывая, что пора выходить.

— Я готов.

Лео обернулся.

Кун сиял, затмевая лампы в номере. Он действительно был готов. Внушительный член покачивался, демонстрируя это. Лео потерял дар речи и открывал и закрывал рот, не в силах подобрать слова.

— Тебе не нравились мои трусы. Теперь ты доволен?

Кун сделал шаг, и Лео синхронно отступил к двери. Ужин, похоже, накрылся. Лео никак не мог представить себя, выходящим сейчас из номера. Зато очень хорошо представлял, как Кун прижимается к нему, развернув мягко, но настойчиво, дышит в шею, распуская шнурки спортивок, успокаивающе бормоча что-то. Лео обречённо закрыл глаза, чувствуя, что он, кажется, тоже готов.

— Ну что, идём?

Открыв глаза, Лео с изумлением разглядывал полностью одетого Куна. Когда только успел? И как же...

— Ты знаешь, я передумал.

Лео толкнул Куна к кровати, жарко шепча в ухо:

— Наверняка у тебя в чемодане припрятано что-то вкусное. Ну его, этот ужин.


	2. Жерар

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Лео-Лео-Лео, ну что ты опять киснешь?..

Лео попытался выкрутиться из рук, но с Жераром такие номера сроду не проходили. Поганец не имел представления о личном пространстве, а уж когда он собирался причинить кому-то добро — проще было сдаться. К тому же Лео действительно кис. Несмотря на то что они выиграли.

Жерар приходил на каждую игру, но раньше ограничивался разговорами. Теперь же он облапил Лео, пригвоздив к скамейке в раздевалке и, когда тот вскинулся, почувствовав, как настырная ладонь лезет в шорты, выяснилось, что, кроме них, никого не осталось. А он еще даже в душ не сходил. Блядство.

— Тшшш, Лео, малыш…

— Иди на хуй, Жери. Отпусти меня.

— Не раньше, чем ты снова начнешь улыбаться. Ты сейчас как в Ла Масии: взъерошенный, хмурый. Только разговариваешь. Там-то мы тебя немым вначале считали… Помнишь?

Лео помнил. И помнил, как опекал его Жерар. И был благодарен. Но любой благодарности приходит конец, особенно если тебя так бесцеремонно… Ооох… Пальцы Жери уверенно скользили по члену и сопротивляться уже не хотелось. Ни ощущениям, ни голосу:

— Ну вот, помнишь. А помнишь, как я тебя научил снимать физическое и эмоциональное напряжение? Боже, ты был ещё таким ребёнком…

— Сеск, — на последних каплях упрямства выдохнул Лео.

— Что «Сеск»?

— Сеск научил. Снимать… физическое… напряжение…

— А Сеска кто, по-твоему, научил?

Жерар был прав. Напряжение ушло. И физическое, и эмоциональное. Ну, почти.

— Спасибо, Жери. Но только…

— Что?

— Перестань, ради всего святого, считать, что именно ты научил человечество дрочить!


	3. Серхио

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Лео упирался лбом в лоб Серхио и рычал. Натурально рычал, Серхио чувствовал, как вибрации низкого тона отдаются во всём теле:

— Ты мне мог ногу сломать, урод. Ёбаный костолом.

Серхио давно раскусил Лео, заглянув под маску миляги и молчуна. Внутри этого компактного мускулистого тела бились те же ярость и желание быть первым, что накрывали и самого Серхио. Но эти интроверты... Не умеют сливать эмоции, бедные ублюдки. Хотя Лео быстро учился.

Серхио сильнее сжал бёдра Лео, чуть подбросив его вверх и дал соскользнуть по своему члену по действием силы тяжести.

— С твоей растяжкой никакого перелома там и близко не могло быть. Максимум — растяжение. Но растягиваю я тебя всегда качественно, скажи?

Сказать Лео ничего не мог. Не сейчас. Серхио двигался резко, смаргивая пот, — трахать лучшего футболиста современности на весу у стены — задача непростая: Лео был небольшим, но увесистым. Но оно того стоило, хоть колено протестовало, да и руки уже ныли. И спина. Впрочем, спина не болела, а саднила — Лео не скупился на царапины и синяки.

— Быстрее, чёрт тебя дери, Рамос. Заснул?

Серхио повиновался.

— В следующий раз я сам тебя отдеру. Покажу, как это делается, — ворчал Лео, когда они пытались отдышаться на кровати.

Серхио только ухмыльнулся. Бороду Лео почти сбрил, так что ямочкам негде было прятаться, да и голос был явно довольным.

— Конечно, отдерёшь. Кто ж спорит? До утра ещё много времени.


	4. Луис

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Лео откинулся на грудь Луиса и впервые за, кажется, сто лет почувствовал себя дома. Луис уютно молчал, не менее уютно сопел и пах солнцем и морем. Впрочем, морем, то есть солью, пахли они оба. Даже в душ не хотелось идти, чтобы смыть пот, настолько атмосфера напоминала тот отпуск, каноэ...

— А ведь ты тогда специально весло утопил, — отозвался Луис на мысли Лео и согнул колено, чтобы тому было удобнее.

— А то. Я же, знаешь, в прессе пишут, ленивый и бесполезный балласт. И эгоист.

— Угу, балласт. Послушай толстого, медленного и старого симулянта. Плюнь и разотри. Кстати, эгоист. Кто тебе мате теперь готовит?

Лео рассмеялся, отставил свой калабас на столик и отобрал луисов. У него мате был как всегда вкуснее.

— Никто. Это у тебя там полно знатоков. А у меня только Антуан — любитель уругвайцев.

— И что он умеет?

— Я так и не знаю. Возможно, в гости он напросился как раз с целью продемонстрировать. Но приготовление мате точно не входит в список его талантов, а остальные меня не интересовали.

— Динамщик.

— А ты ревновал что ли?

— Как будто есть смысл тебя ревновать.

— Да. Тебе нет смысла. Ты у меня один такой.


	5. Неймар

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Более вертлявого человека, чем Ней, Лео не видел за всю свою жизнь. Это была катастрофа какая-то — даже на командных фотографиях он умудрялся почесаться, или моргнуть, или повернуться за долю секунды до щёлканья затвора фотоаппарата.

— Ней, ради бога, успокойся, — просил Лео, у которого уже голова кружилась от мельтешения.

— Я спокоен, — отвечало это бедствие, распахивая слишком честные глаза.

Разумеется, однажды случилось страшное. На выезде их поселили в одну комнату. То ли тренер проводил психологические эксперименты, то ли Луис и Жерар за что-то дулись на Лео, но факт есть факт — двое суток ему предстояло провести с Неймаром.

— Ней, спи уже.

— Я сплю, — отвечала темнота, тут же противореча себе шуршанием, причмокиваниями, скрипом пружин.

Не выспавшийся после первой ночи Лео, злой и уставший, плюхнулся на свою кровать и тут же вскочил:

— Что это???

— Я воду разлил, — пролепетал Неймар, — нечаянно.

В его голосе слышались слёзы. Лео закрыл глаза и сосчитал до десяти. Потом спросил:

— И что нам делать?

— Мы можем вместе, тут вон какая кровать, почти двуспальная, — так быстро ответил Неймар, что у Лео появились сомнения насчёт «нечаянно». Обращаться к горничным не хотелось, так что он сделал суровое лицо и кивнул.

Выбрав место у стены, Лео явно не продумал все последствия. За спиной возились, вздыхали и, кажется, постанывали. Лео затаился и выровнял дыхание. Через пару минут горячая ладошка огладила его задницу и по-хозяйски скользнула в трусы. Нащупав то, что искал, коварный хозяин ладошки учащённо задышал, а его пальцы нежно сомкнулись вокруг члена, потом протиснулись ниже и, поиграв с яичками, вернулись к уже чуть затвердевшему стволу.

Лео ещё немного подождал, пока рука не осмелеет окончательно, устанавливая устойчивый темп, а член самого Лео не потяжелеет до полной боевой готовности, а потом развернулся и подмял под себя Неймара, зажимая оба тонких запястья над головой. Поёрзал, устраиваясь удобнее, с удовлетворением услышав даже не стон, а задавленный писк, вклинился коленом между ногами, наклонившись, прикусил мочку с так и не снятой на ночь сережкой и шепнул:

— А теперь не вертись.


	6. Криштиану

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Криштиану на Лео действовал как удав на кролика, как первая красная карточка на исключительно аккуратного и неконфликтного игрока, как допинг-офицер на страдающего неумением справить малую нужду при чужом человеке. Со временем Лео научился это скрывать, но внутри ощущения оставались прежними. Ну и что, что у Лео больше Золотых мячей? Криштиану сам — золотой, драгоценный, великолепный… У Лео заканчивались эпитеты в голове (а вслух он всё это выговорить бы не смог даже под угрозой пожизненной дисквалификации).

И при том что людская молва приписывала им всякое, умельцы даже граффити рисовали, они ни разу не поцеловались. Даже символически. Лео это ужасно расстраивало. Конечно, он мог попросить. Почему нет? Криштиану — человек широких взглядов, он не откажет. Наконец он решился. Выбрать момент тоже стоило труда, но нужный миг настал:

— Криш…тиану. Пожалуйста…

— Что, детка?

— Давай… давай… — Лео задыхался. — Давай поцелуемся, — почти прокричал он, как раз когда движения Криштиану стали резкими, толчки настолько глубокими и частыми, что макушка Лео выбивала дробь об изголовье кровати.

Криштиану улыбнулся и замедлился, немного вращая бёдрами при каждом ударе, а потом подтащил Лео к себе и поднял, усадив на себя так, что член Лео тёрся о твёрдый пресс, когда Криштиану приподнимал его и вновь опускал. Мысли выпорхнули из головы, остались только стоны и гладкая кожа под руками. И невозможность потрогать себя — в этот раз правила запрещали. Наконец Криштиану снова опрокинул его на спину и задвигался быстро-быстро, одновременно контрастно-мягко поцеловав в губы. Это было так нежно, что Лео замычал Криштиану в рот и кончил, чувствуя, что Криштиану наполняет его своим семенем.


End file.
